Generally, devices by which a password is input to authenticate an authorized user and then transaction is approved or a door is opened or closed, includes an unmanned terminal for financial transaction, a locking device for an entrance door or a safe, and electronic commerce systems on the Internet.
As an embodiment of such devices by which a password is input to authenticate an authorized user, simple financial transaction such as cash withdrawal, deposit, or transfer to an account of another bank is performed through an unmanned terminal, such as a cash dispenser or a cash dispenser and deposit machine using an automated teller machine (ATM), by a user personally using a credit card, a cash card, or a bankbook.
FIG. 1 shows an unmanned terminal for financial transaction generally used in this case. The unmanned terminal comprises a display unit 11 which provides information on the sequence and procedure of usage and according to user's input, displays a next screen; a card or bankbook recognition unit 12 which recognizes a card or a bankbook when the card or bankbook is inserted according to the procedure displayed on the display unit 11; a user detail retrieval unit 13 which reads out the account number of the card or bankbook inserted into the card or bankbook recognition unit 12 and retrieves financial information of the user from the main server of a financial institution; an input unit 17 with which transaction details and a password are input according to a procedure information screen displayed on the display unit 11; a memory 14 which stores a program for displaying usage procedure information sequentially on the display unit 11; a CPU 15 which executes the program stored in the memory 14; and a comparison unit 16 which compares a password input through the input unit 17 with the password of the user retrieved from the main server.
Also, with the same structure as shown in FIG. 1, but with a touch screen 11′ as a display unit capable of both input and display, instead of the display unit 11 and the input unit 17, the unmanned terminal may be constructed as shown in FIG. 2.
In an operation method of the unmanned terminal constructed as described above, first, in order to withdraw, deposit, or transfer money, the user selects the type of desired transaction through the input unit 17 according to information displayed on the display unit 11 of the unmanned terminal. Then, according to the selected transaction type, the display unit 11 displays a request to insert a card or a bankbook. If the card or bankbook is inserted according to the request, the card or bankbook recognition unit 12 reads out an account number stored in the magnetic strip of the card or bankbook, and by using the account number, the user detail retrieval unit 13 retrieves user's transaction information from the main server of a corresponding financial institution. And, if the amount of money to be withdrawn or deposited, or information on money transfer is input and the finish button is pushed, the display unit 11 displays a request to input a password. Next, the user inputs a password by using the input unit 17 or when the display unit is a touch screen 11′, inputs a password by touching numbers on the password keypad displayed on the screen. If the password is input thus, the comparison unit 16 compares the input password with a password included in the user transaction information retrieved from the main server, and if two passwords are identical, approves the transaction, or else the initial screen is displayed again and the inserted card or bankbook is pushed out such that the transaction can be processed from the beginning again.
As described above, the unmanned terminal, by which a password is input to get approval for transaction, enables a user to input a password by using the display unit and input unit for approval of financial transaction and to perform the transaction. However, if the card or bankbook for financial transaction is lost or the password is exposed to others, the finder of the card or password can easily withdraw cash such that economic loss to the user can be serious. In particular, since the keypad for inputting a password is in a fixed form in the unmanned terminal for financial transaction, if when the user uses the keypad, another person watches the user or monitors the movement of the button-pushing arm of the user, the password can be easily disclosed.
In addition, as another embodiment of a password input device by which a password is input to authenticate an authorized user, there is a locking device.
The locking device stores a password initially set, and whenever it is used, a password is input and compared with the original password. If the two passwords are identical, the locking device is unlocked, or else a request to input a password again is displayed.
However, since an identical password is continuously used in the locking device, the trace remains on the buttons corresponding to the password and others can easily combine the password from the trace and input the combined password. Accordingly, there is a problem that the password can be disclosed to others. In addition, even though an authorized user uses the locking device, another person standing next to the user can easily learn the password by observing the password input action and inferring the password based on the location of numbers on the keypad.